1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to jackpot systems and in particular to a mystery jackpot with a bingo type trigger.
2. Related Art
A jackpot or bonus award is often used to both reward and entice players to wager at one or more base games. The base games may be various wagering games, such as slot games or card games. The jackpot or bonus is generally provided to a player of a base game when the player meets a particular criteria at the base game, such as by wagering a particular amount and achieving a particular game outcome.
Various types of jackpots or bonuses exist. One type of jackpot or bonus is known as a progressive jackpot. Progressive jackpots are traditionally driven by occurrences at their associated base games. For example, traditional jackpots are typically funded by the wagers received by their base games, and the payout of these jackpots are based on the game outcomes achieved at the base games.
As such, such jackpots are limited by the base games to which they are associated. To illustrate, a traditional progressive jackpot might be associated with Class-III gaming machines, such as reel-type slot machines. Thus, in this exemplary case, funding and jackpot payout would occur based on the operation of a Class-III game.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.